disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" is the hundred-twenty seventh episode of Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Act I Phineas and the gang are putting on a rocking concert in Danville Park in celebration of Summer All Over the World. But they also play simultaneously in places like London, Paris, the Swiss Alps, Tokyo, Millennium Park in Chicago, and Antarctica. They explain that they are implementing Ferbographic technology to project their images all over the world and are actually doing a virtual concert in their own backyard. Just as Phineas introduces Perry, he disappears. Carl is driving Perry and Major Monogram to the O.W.C.A. graduation event. Monogram receives a message from his superior, Colonel Contraction, who is a little surprised that the event will be shared with another event in the same ballroom, but that he also arranged a covert name ("The Capulet Bar Mitzvah"). As he states that he is bringing in the cake, Contraction warns Monogram that his position is at stake if anything goes wrong. At the Knights of Danville Hall, Doofenshmirtz is disappointed that Norm registered the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards in a shared ballroom, but happy that he registered it under a covert name ("The Hatfield Wedding Reception"). It is soon revealed that both O.W.C.A and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are sharing the same ballroom. The O.W.C.A agents cheer too loudly for Doofenshmirtz to introduce the awards, and an annoyed Doofenshmirtz shouts loudly to silence them down. Monogram decides to go to the other space and give them a piece of his mind, until they find out they're sharing the space with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. When this became clear to both organizations, a huge country-western style street fight between the animal agents and villains breaks out (despite Monogram's attempts to calm both organizations down). Meanwhile, Linda gives Candace her box of old stuff from the attic. Linda insists to her daughter that she could have gotten the box herself, but Candace makes an excuse about not doing it. Linda surmises that her daughter still has arachnophobia, which Candace attempts to deny, but gets jittery when she thinks she sees a spider in the box. Linda shows her that it is only a butterfly-shaped hair clip. Linda then informs Candace that she and Lawrence are going spelunking in a cave, since her father found a Groupon for a spelunking "journey of self-discovery". As always, she tells Candace that she is in charge. Colonel Contraction finally arrives at the ballroom with the cake, but is horrified when he sees the results of the fight: the entire ballroom is a huge mess, all of the animal agents are entirely worn out of their energies, and all of the worn-out villains have barely escaped with their lives. Since Monogram lost the security deposit on the ballroom, Contraction angrily fires Monogram for letting this happen, taking the first "M" from his uniform as well as his mustache. Contraction assigns Carl as the temporary Provisional Unpaid Major-in-Charge, and gives Major-in-Charge Carl Monogram's old mustache. As the O.W.C.A. agents salute and hum The Battle Hymn of the Republic, a humiliated Monogram leaves the Knights of Danville Hall with his head high and his heart broken. Back in her bedroom, Candace goes through her box and finds a lot of Ducky Momo and princess-themed nostalgia. Suddenly, she comes upon a videocassette labeled "For: Future Candace!" that she does not seem to remember. She goes into the backyard and unintentionally joins the virtual global concert while asking Phineas how to watch the video. Phineas tells his sister that their father keeps a universal video player in the garage. She thanks him and tells him to continue their "non-bustable activity". At the Tri-State State Park Donkey Caverns, Linda and Lawrence find out from the nebbish spelunking tour guide that there actually is no self-discovery on the tour. The brochure said "Inner Spelunking with Soul", but it should have said "Inner Spelunking with Saul", since the tour guide's name is Saul. Candace finds the universal video player and puts the video in. She finds that it is a video she and Stacy recorded when she was five years old. Five-year-old Candace tells Future Candace that she had a great summer but was unable to do everything she wanted and made a list of things for Future Candace to do, including inventing a new ice cream flavor, winning a first grade spelling bee and riding a unicorn. Young Stacy then tells Young Candace not to forget to include overcoming her fear of spiders. Suddenly, Future Candace is unsure of the list. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P arrives in time to be trapped in foam. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that today he is not attempting to take over the Tri-State Area. His scheme is concerning his skin. He accidentally bought a crate of SPF 110 sunscreen on sale, but he meant to get SPF 120. Rather than make the obligatory trip back to the store and return it, he made an inator that uses the mass of Jupiter to make the Earth move further away from the sun so that he can use the SPF 110 sunscreen. Perry escapes from his trap and fights with Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz uses his mop to swipe Perry across the room, where Perry accidentally activates the -inator and the Earth starts moving away from the sun, just as Doofenshmirtz planned. Despite beating Doofenshmirtz up with the mop, Perry fails to stop the -inator from moving the Earth away. Act II Candace and Stacy feel the Earth moving. Candace asks her brother what is happening, and Phineas is not really sure. He and the gang have Irving fill in for them while they find out what happened. Irving sings the only song he knows -- a campfire song about the dangers of nature that his mother taught him. Phineas discovers that the barometric pressure has gone down dramatically. He knows something further is up when he notices ducks already flying south. Baljeet suggests doing further tests with the weather using his weather balloon. Meanwhile, Candace shows Stacy the list she made. Stacy believes that Candace overcoming her arachnophobia will be the most difficult. Candace once again attempts to show she's not afraid of spiders, and is once again scared by the hair-clip that looks like a butterfly. In the caverns, Saul is just as easily scared by a salamander when Lawrence points out its gills are on the outside of its body. Having failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from moving the Earth, an unhappy Perry returns back to O.W.C.A headquarters in shame. There, he discovers that all of the agents have gone crazy, acting like the animals they are, much to his dismay. Major-in-Charge Carl is hiding from the chaos in a kennel. Monty enters the headquarters and learns from Carl that his father was fired and Carl was promoted. Carl receives a message from Agent Squab, the French surveillance pigeon, that there was something strange in the weather and that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was gathering for a secret meeting to discuss about today's events. Monty gives Carl a pep talk and tells him to act like a real leader and to ask himself "What would Major Monogram do?". Carl instructs all the agents to get out into the field and Perry to go to City Hall. Monty volunteers his service as an agent to know what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is up to, to which Carl reluctantly accepts. The mustache-less ex-major Monogram is now working at Mr. Slushy Dawg behind the drive-thru counter. He believes Jeremy is about to fire him and resigns before he can. But it turns out Jeremy was about to ask Monogram to clean the bathroom. Candace already completed the first three things on her list. She invented a grilled cheese flavored ice cream, she won a first grade spelling bee, and rode a unicorn (actually a donkey with a horn tied onto its head that she named "Rainbow".) However, she still refuses to overcome her fear of spiders. At Danville City Hall, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is holding a press conference to the angry citizens about the sudden change in the weather. Roger suggested that the citizens just wear warmer clothes, but none of them are happy by this suggestion, with one of them saying that her sweaters are ugly and Christmas-themed and another saying that he would look ridiculous wearing socks and flip-flops together. Having enough of Roger's suggestions, the angry citizens storm the building to get Roger's sweater that he's wearing, much to his distraught. Agent P arrives to Roger's rescue and lifts him up to safety on the roof. However, Roger does not know how to get down from the roof, leaving him stuck. At Baljeet's house, the gang, now wearing their Christmas attire, discovers through Baljeet's weather balloon that the Earth has somehow moved away from the sun. Phineas decides they should run more tests to confirm this hypothesis. At a drafty abandoned warehouse, Monty spies on the secret L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting. Rodney motions that both O.W.C.A. and City Hall are in a moment of panic ever since the Earth moved away from the Sun, and suggests they kidnap all the agents of O.W.C.A. and lock them away in the warehouse so that they can reveal themselves to the world. Doofenshmirtz also confesses to his fellow villains that he was responsible for moving the Earth away from the sun, even showing the blueprints of his -inator to prove it. The villains are very delighted to see that Doofenshmirtz has finally succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once and Rodney (being impressed by this turn of events) suggests that they take the opportunity to enact their ultimate goal of taking over the world. Monty nearly blows his cover when he gasps sharply at this, but Dr. Diminutive believes the sound to be the building settling (though Rodney doesn't seem to buy it). Monty leaves to warn Carl about this. Candace and Stacy are at the Spider Pavilion of the Danville Insect Emporium. Candace does not want to go in there. To attempt to prove that spiders are harmless, Stacy sticks her finger into a spider cage, but she instantly gets bitten and immobilized. She is soon carted off by an ambulance to the hospital. Candace feels sorry for Stacy that her arachnophobia got her best friend bitten, but relieved that she was saved. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella runs one more test with a tennis ball, and comes up with the same results. This confirms that the Earth has moved away from the sun to an early autumn. At first, Buford is confident that there is next summer to look forward to, but Phineas tells him that if they don't do anything, there isn't going to be a next summer. Act III In a West Side Story-esque musical number, all the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. capture the agents of O.W.C.A. around the streets of Danville with ease. Back in the backyard, Buford shows a simulation of what would happen if they grew magnets under the Earth's core. Baljeet shows another simulation of what would happen if they turned the Earth's core into a gyroscope, however, both end up with the same results of the Earth being destroyed. In the caverns, Lawrence and Linda's spelunking tour is not going well as Saul is shown to be more and more inept as he almost gets trapped in a small hole. In the abandoned warehouse, all the agents are locked up in cages. However, Doofenshmirtz points out that Perry is still out there. Taking no regard in this, Rodney decides it is high time to hold the world ransom and the villains head off to arrange a press conference outside City Hall. In her bedroom, Candace is attempting to overcome her fear of spiders, but to no avail. She assures herself that summer is not over yet, but when she looks outside, all the trees have lost their leaves. She puts on her Christmas attire, heads into the backyard and immediately accuses her brothers of doing something to summer. At the press conference outside City Hall, Doofenshmirtz explains about the true circumstances behind the change in weather to the public. He then presents out a list of all of the villains' demands to be met in order to bring the Earth back into position. Rodney criticizes the way Doofenshmirtz gives the demands and decides to take over. He reveals that he made an -inizor ten times the size and strength of Doofenshmirtz's -inator that will doom the Earth into a new ice age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands will not be met. Upon hearing this, everyone is shocked by this revelation; even Doofenshmirtz begins to feel that this is getting out of control. Act IV Phineas explains to Candace that he is not responsible for moving the Earth and that he is trying to save it. He tells her that he and the gang built a rocket to put on top of Mount Danville. Candace tells him that only one rocket won't put the Earth back into orbit. Phineas tells her he recruited the assistance of other kids around the world to help: Floria and Abdul on Mount Kilimanjaro, Ganesh and Kabul on Mount Everest, Vsevolod and Vanko on Mount Elbrus, and Lupert and Eporwold on Mount Haggenhuge. He goes on further to tell her all the rockets have to be synchronized through a control panel and asks Candace to man the control panel. Candace then asks why Irving couldn't do it instead, and Phineas replies that his song is currently trending online. Monty returns to the O.W.C.A. headquarters to warn Carl that the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have captured all the agents and are now holding the world for ransom. Monty suggests a rescue operation. Carl is hesitant, stating that they are outnumbered by the villains, but Monty points out that with their best agent (Perry) and the element of surprise, there is no way they can fail. At that point, Monty, Carl, and Perry head off to rescue the agents and stop the villains. Candace informs the gang that the Mount Kilimanjaro rocket is in place. She closes her capsule but still fears the possibility of spiders in the room. Isabella checks communication with the others. Everyone is online except for Mount Haggenhuge. Eporwold the goat headbutts the rocket to function and all rockets are in place. Candace fires up the rockets and the Earth briefly moves back into its orbit. After getting some of Candace's grilled cheese flavored ice cream cones (much to the annoyance of Doofenshmirtz), Rodney checks in with the world leaders to see if all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands were met. However, President Obama (who is one of the world leaders) informs him that all demands were met except for the pretzels due to Vice President Biden leaving the tub on the roof of the car. With that in mind, Rodney instantly fires up the -inizor and the Earth moves further away from the sun to perpetual winter. Candace informs Phineas that the Earth is moving in the wrong direction and pushes the levers into the red. Phineas yells at her not to do that since that would risk splitting the Earth in half. Suddenly, the power goes out in Candace's capsule. Phineas tells her there is a spare electromagnetic coupling fuse, but it is in Ferb's box in the attic. Candace gives a very loud scream because the attic is where all the spiders are. The villains hear this scream, but Dr. Diminutive once again guesses it is the building settling. Act V By this point, the entire world is now in perpetual winter, and the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are delighted that they finally achieved worldwide domination while Rodney happily relishes on the fact that his plan is coming to success. However, Doofenshmirtz wants out because taking over the world is not what he had in mind. He decides to go out for some fresh air, to which Rodney responds that he needs a chiropractor as well for his slouch, much to Doof's anger and the other villains' amusement. Monogram, now homeless, is in an alleyway talking to a street rat and makes him a little fedora out of a newspaper. While talking a walk, Doofenshmirtz finds Monogram and partially blames him for the weather (though he confesses that he himself is responsible for the weather), pointing out that if Monogram were not in an alleyway sulking over the loss of his job and had stopped L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., there would not be a perpetual winter. He gives Monogram two cents out of pity before leaving. Monty, Carl and Agent P sneak into the villains' warehouse, but they encounter five goons (one of them that Monty describes as a cave troll because of his large size surpassing the others). Monty gets chased by four of the goons while Perry gets chased by the cave troll. Carl saves Monty by trapping the four goons inside a locked area and Perry puts some tranquilizer darts into the cave troll's butt, causing the latter to fall asleep. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace starts to go up to the attic, but then goes back down nervously. She calls Stacy for some support, but Stacy is still in the hospital, as her head and right arm are now swollen from the spider bite. Without Stacy, Candace decides she is on her own. Meanwhile, the rat that Monogram recruited frees all the captured agents. In the meantime, Doofenshmirtz returns to the warehouse and declares that he has had enough of this and now wants to return the Earth back to its proper orbit. He attempts to program the -inizor into reversing the process, but Rodney engages into a fight with him over the controls. The platform that the -inizor rests on begins to raise as Rodney explains he will move the Earth even further from the sun. Back in the attic, a still frightened Candace keeps trying to climb up. Phineas appears in the attic as a hologram to see what is taking her so long. Candace explains she still has not overcome her arachnophobia. Phineas gives her a pep talk by reminding her of her past endeavors. Candace goes into the attic more confident and forgetful of what she was afraid of, until Phineas unintentionally reminds her, making her scared again. Monty, Carl and Perry witness Doofenshmirtz and Rodney going up to the roof. Just as they are about to stop them (unaware that Doofenshmirtz only wants to return the Earth), they are stopped by Dr. Diminutive, who holds them at gunpoint. Monty attempts to punch him from behind, but ultimately fails because Diminutive is so short. Fortunately, Monogram arrives with the escaped agents. A country-western style street-fight breaks out between O.W.C.A. and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. not too dissimilar from the brawl in the Knights of Danville Hall earlier, which Dr. Diminutive notices and points out to everyone. Deciding that it's not worth it, the villains decided to flee the scene, and the agents decided to let them go. Candace decides to finally face her fear and go into the attic. Much to Phineas' surprise, there actually are a lot of spiders in the attic. Candace finds Ferb's box, but when she opens it, she sees a humongous spider under it. Phineas encourages her to reach for the fuse past the spider, which she does successfully. Phineas informs Isabella of Candace's success, but Isabella tells him that one of the main locking bolts came loose on the rocket and the rocket is now tipped over. Phineas then tells them to fix it before Candace locks in the fuse. On the roof of the warehouse, it briefly seems like Rodney is offering Doofenshmirtz a team-up, but instead he distracts Doofenshmirtz by pushing him away and takes control of the -inizor, activating it to move the Earth into a new Ice Age. Candace is having some difficulty in locking in the fuse. Buford and Baljeet attempt to rope the rocket up but to no avail. Phineas attempts to contact Candace, but the signal is blocked. To ensure that the -inizor won't be stopped, Rodney disables both the reverse switch and the self-destruct button. However, this provokes a furious Doofenshmirtz to smack Rodney with a mop in retaliation. Doof then sticks the mop under the -inizor to attempt to tilt it off the roof while using the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum. As Phineas and the gang finally loosen the bolt on the rocket, Candace finally gets the fuse in and turns the rockets back on. However, the -inizor is still keeping the Earth from moving in the right direction, so at this point, Phineas encourages Candace to put the thrusters in the red. Phineas says there is only a small chance of ripping apart the Earth's crust, but they should be okay if they turn them up slowly and steadily. Candace pushes the rockets into the red and the rockets burn at maximum capacity. Back on the rooftop, Monogram, Monty, Carl, and Perry arrive to notice Doofenshmirtz attempting to tilt the -inizor off the roof to destroy it, so they help him out by shoving their weight onto the mop. As a result, the ray turns off and the -inizor tips over the rooftop, helping the rockets to move the Earth back into its orbit. This causes everyone on Earth to fall forward and Monogram nearly falls off the building, but Carl catches him. Noticing that the Earth will be moving too close to the sun, Phineas tells Candace to turn off the rockets, but the Earth is moving too fast for her to reach them. But somehow, the Earth finally stops moving and is back in its original position. Phineas tells Candace she did it, and Candace discovered that she somehow unplugged the control panel. She walks out happily to see all the snow melting and summer returning. Suddenly, the -inizor hooks onto the control panel as it bounces away, much to Candace's lack of surprise. With the Earth now safe again, Rodney is placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity and taken into custody by Monty. Monogram thanks Doofenshmirtz for saving the world, though Doofenshmirtz states that he's still evil by pulling his hand away from Monogram's handshake before walking away laughing. Colonel Contraction arrives by helicopter to congratulate Monogram for rescuing the agents and saving the world. However, he tells him that they went over-budget thanks to the loss of the security deposit on the rental hall and announces the closure of O.W.C.A. Carl suggests that Monogram start his own agency and discovers that the name "O.W.C.A." just became available as did their old building. Monogram decides to call his "new" organization the Organization Without a Cool Acronym and move into the building. Due to budget cuts, he fires Colonel Contraction, who then leaves. Carl returns Monogram's mustache, but Monogram grows a new one instantly. Linda and Lawrence lead the still very frightened Saul out of the caverns. Saul dramatically kisses the ground after he's out and Linda and Lawrence leave him there. With their work done, Phineas and the gang return to the backyard and congratulate Candace on saving the world. With summer back, at Buford's suggestion, they resume the global virtual concert, this time joined by their friends who helped them with the rockets. Then suddenly the Earth explodes; it turns out to be another one of Buford's simulation and everyone yells at Buford for this, but he nervously insists there is a bug in the program. Background Information *Buford breaks the fourth wall by hypothesizing this is a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. *The pyramid from "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" reappears. *In the Spanish version, Dr. Killbot talks in broken English. *In the Indonesian and Malay versions, Dr. Killbot talks like the other, in Indonesian and Malay respectively. *Second time Doofenshmirtz says "do I know you?" (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Candace is afraid of spiders, ironically she is a fan of Spider-Man ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *In "Summer All Over the World", Phineas and the gang are seen performing in: **Danville Park **London, England **New Orleans, Louisiana **Brazil **South Korea **Tokyo, Japan **Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia ** Paris, France **The Temple of Juatchadoon **Singapore **Antarctica **Millenium Park in Chicago, Illinois **Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany **The Swiss Alps **Venice, Italy **Canada **Uluru in Australia * It is revealed that Carl is originally from Chula Vista, California. *In the first two acts, the Earth is seen in cartoon form. For the rest of the show, it is seen as a live-action photo. *Second time a character attempts to create an Ice Age ("Leave the Busting to Us! ") *During the Roger's speech the man who says he would look dumb in thongs (flip-fops) however he is shown manly with shoes. Production Information * The name of this episode was seen in the picture posted by Dan Povenmire on Twitter (https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/327934355072774144). * Disney XD Poland confirmed on its YouTube account that this special will be aired on June 2014 in Poland. (https://www.youtube.com/user/DisneyXDpl/discussion) * The episode is set to air on the start of Disney XD's Animacation. * The title was originally announced as "Last Day of Summer". * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users on May 23, 2014. Errors *The period in the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." sign is accidentally replaced with a comma. *Rodney appears with the other scientists at the beginning of the second fight with the OWCA agents but should not be there since he is with the inizer headed to the roof of the building. **It's meant to be a joke because they are using the exact same animation from the earlier fight. *In "Summer All Over The World", when they say "Come on and rock the curve" the knobs on Isabella's bass disappear. *When L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. threatens to move the Earth further away from the sun unless the City of Danville meets their list of demands, Doofenshmirtz demands pretzels, despite the fact that it is revealed in Buford Confidential that Doofenshmirtz despises pretzels. *Monty pronounces Rodney's last name as "Rodden-STINE" (so that it rhymes with "line"), but it was previously pronounced "Von Rodden-STEEN" (to make it rhyme with "clean") by both Rodney himself and the announcer from "Great Balls of Water". *Candace is revealed to have a fear of spiders, but in "Gaming the System", she fights spiders in one of the video game levels. It's possible that this episode occurred before "Gaming the System". Or maybe she wasn't scared about the video game spiders because they were fake. *Shortly after Phineas appears as a hologram to Candace in the attic, when the camera goes behind Phineas, he clearly has five fingers instead of the usual four. *During the song "Summer All Over the World" when Buford beats a drum in the Alps, his arms disappear. *It's seen to be that there are spiders and spider tanks in Danville Insect Emporium. However, spiders aren't insects, so there shouldn't be any spiders there. Continuity *Baljeet mentions that Buford has full-sized molds of everyone. ("Doofapus") *In Phineas' pep talk to Candace, he mentions the time Candace helped the gang rescue Klimpaloon ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum", which, at the time, did not air yet), and the time she climbed on the baguette boat and he gave a similar pep talk ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Candace's love of grilled cheese is mentioned again. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Stacy's cousins appear in both their normal and anime forms in Japan and everyone is once again seen doing the "Caramelldansen". Phineas and Ferb are seen in anime form as well ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *In every shot of the Earth, the building on the moon is still there. ("The Doof Side of the Moon", "The Mom Attractor", "Cranius Maximus") *The map of Danville from "Mission Marvel" appears in the OWCA headquarters. *Doof mentions Lotsmo, the Walmart-like superstore first mentioned in "Mind Share". *One of the members of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. is the evil scientist from the movie in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". Allusions *'The Beatles and U2' - During "Summer All Over the World", the gang is briefly seen on a rooftop in London in reference to the band's well-known final public appearance and U2 concert. This was previously parodied in "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *'Barack Obama' - Rodney presumably speaks to Obama himself when videochatting with "the president." *'Caramelldansen' - In Tokyo, the characters all do this dance again, and one of the residents holds a sign saying "I ♥︎ Sweden", a reference to the country that originated this dance. *'Romeo and Juliet' and the Hatfields and the McCoys - The OWCA event is registered under the Capulet Bat Mitzvah while the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. event is registered under the Hatfield Wedding Reception, both references to two different feuds. *'Battle Hymn of the Republic' - The OWCA agents hum this song as Major Monogram makes his exit. *''West Side Story'' - The beginning of Act III is a parody of the opening helicopter shot and prologue from this 1961 Oscar winning film of the Bernstein-Sondheim musical. *'Star Wars- '''The scene with Phineas' hologram is similar to episode IV, even a similar music is used. *'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' - When Perry and Monty encounter the goons and Monty states one of them is a cave-troll, just like Boromir sees and stated it. *'The Tortoise and the Hare' - Phineas instructs Candace to pull the levers "slow and steady", Candace replies "Like the rabbit in the story!", but Phineas corrects her as "Like the turtle!" *'The Tonight Show with Jay Leno' - When Major Monogram fires Colonel Contraction, he says "That's to be expected," referencing the two times his voice actor, Jay Leno, retired from The Tonight Show on NBC. *'Community' - Dr. Killbot uses "¿Dónde está la biblioteca?" as a typical Spanish expression in a similar way that Abed (Danny Pudi) and Troy (Donald Glover) do it in the end credits of the episode "Spanish 101". *Team America: World Police'' - Buford's simulation is similar to the opening scene from the same movie. *'Snuggie' - A woman in the crowd when L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is giving demands states that "You made me buy a blanket with sleeves!" This is a reference to this product. Disney References *'Frozen' - The plot of the episode is very similar to that of Disney's previous film Frozen, in that the protagonists (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz for Phineas and Ferb; Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven for Frozen) are trying to prevent a permanent winter to bring back summer, while the antagonist (Rodney for Phineas and Ferb, and Hans for Frozen) is trying to exploit the situation to obtain power for himself. Trivia *This was the third one-hour Phineas and Ferb special, after "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". *First physical appearance of Manny the Mongoose. *As opposed to Doofenshmirtz serving as the villain, his rival Aloyse von Roddenstein takes over as the villain of this special. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Jay Leno as Colonel Contraction * Seth Green as Monty Monogram * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * J.G. Orrantia as Rodney Category:Television specials Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes